saving the pack
by The Magnus Bane
Summary: stiles was sent to protect the newest members of the hale pack but once he gets captured what will happen? will Derek believe him that he is trying to help? will the pack help stiles defeat the newest big bad? will stiles fall for the alpha? this is my vary first story so please be nice. k for now till I know what I want to add
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my story and I hope you like it its my first story ever and will be a sterek. Please read and review**

Run

That was all Stiles had time to think as the pack had currently been spying on saw him and began running towards him. He had a simple mission don't let the hale pack die. And it worked for the most part. What with him being a fae and having exceptional magic abilities.

He kept mostly in the trees with the exception of the vet. He knew instantly that Stiles was fae but it didn't matter he helped as much as possible making sure stiles succeeded. Derek already lost so much with his whole family being burned to the ground by the women he supposedly loved. The kids been through hell.

He was running through the woods. The trees looked like a blur of foliage and bark. He was almost out of the preserve he would be okay, he would live to see another day of helping and saving their skins. All of a sudden he came into a collision with what felt like solid muscle. Should've known it wasn't that easy

Before he knew it, he was surrounded. Trapped in a circle of werewolves there was no way he was getting out of this un harmed. He was panicking but hiding it. He recognized the werewolves I front of him. The alpha of the pack Derek, Peter the psychotic uncle, Erica the tough rigid blond, Boyd her boyfriend the quiet wisdom of the group, Jackson the ex kanima and Lydia's boyfriend, Lydia the used to be immune human who was re bitten by Derek and transformed into a beautiful were, Isaac the little puppy of the group who looked pretty pissed off at the moment, Scott the lover boy, Allison the feisty hunter whose is Scotts reason to be a lover boy with her arrow aimed directly at his head.

He swallowed a huge lump that had formed in his throat

"what the hell are you doing following us!?" Derek growled letting his eyes bleed red. They were getting closer to me and that meant closing off an exits "oh you know just going for a walk through these lovely woods such a nice night don't you think?" he snapped back immediately. Who could blame him he is a little prick and lets words get out of him without fully thinking them through plus he is fae and likes to cause trouble

Derek let an inhuman growl deep within his chest. All the packs eyes where on me, all burning the heros gold. All except peter whose eyes where a cold blue. Shit I am dead. Stiles let out an involuntary shudder and peter smirked.

"what are you, what do you want?" Derek said through clenched teeth. "Human and abso-fucking-lutly nothing." And there it was the tell tail sign that I was lying my heart just gave me away. Derek thi time didn't try and hold back his growl. Stiles took a step back.

He came up with an idea to get out of here a way to get home and maybe never come back. Isaac out of all of them was the shortest so maybe he could jump him. He has been trained to his breaking point he knew he could do it. He took off into a sprint. But Isaac saw it coming a grabbed his chest and shoved him into the ground hard he hit his head so hard he felt the red liquid poor out of his skull. Blood. The last thought he had was damn I am going to die a virgin before he saw black and welcomed it with open arms


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I would like to say again this is my first story please leave any helpful comments on here. Please read and review so I know if I should continue. Thank you for you favorites and followers of this story. Oh and I own nothing on teen wolf**

When stiles woke up he was in a unfamiliar place. He tried to stretch but his hand where firmly bound by chains. A pungent odor pierced his nose. Mountain ash. Mountain ash was in the cuffs currently binding his hands and feet. That could only mean one thing. No magic. He was essentially human minus a few great things about his father being a were wolf. He still had his heighten senses minus strength. He was stuck until they decided he was able to get out.

He tried to look around but it was dark and a shock of pain went throw his head. Everything hurt. He wanted to go, get out of here. He didn't want to die. But what would he go back to? His mother died 7 years ago when he was only thirteen. His father, well the bastard hated him. He had the scares to prove it. There was nothing for him. Who would care if he died? No one.

His pity part was interrupted by several foot steps coming down the steps. The lights switched on abruptly making him squint his eyes and shrink back. He was in a basement. More appropriate the remodeled Hale house basement. He could smell the ash AND death through the walls. It was nauseating.

He came face to face with the pack circling around me as if to prevent an escape. I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't. Stiles looked down. Glaring at the floor as if it was what caused this incident. Allison and her father where there. It amazed me how much she looked like her father. Poise and grace she looked so innocent but she could kill you 0.2 seconds given the opportunity. She currently had her number one choice of weapon in hand. Her cross bow. She was on the left while Chris was o the right holding his choice weapon a revolver. I didn't need super smell to know it was chopped full of wolfsbane and mountain ash. It would be the mountain ash that kills me.

The wonder triplets were there standing side by side. That's what I've taken to calling Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. And the newest werewolf of the pack Danny, who probably didn't go on the hunt due to not enough control, who was holding Isaacs hand. They made cute couple. Lydia was in between Jackson and Chris holding on toner boyfriends hand. Scott right near Allison to the right of Derek. with Derek in the center and peter to the left. I had to admit Derek was attractive.

My thoughts where interrupted by a voice more specifically peters. I looked up as he said "morning sleeping beauty how was your rest." "oh you know about as good as you can get in a creepy old basement in a uncomfortable chair, what no chocolate on my pillow?" he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face at peters growl.

He shifted uncomfortably in the small chair, the chains were beginning to burn everything hurt. His head was pounding. "What are you? What's your name? And why have you been following us? We know this isn't new we can smell your sent all around the preserve even on our property." Derek stated calmly.

Of course they don't recognize him, who would? He went to school with these pricks. He was the quiet kid. He was the kid who didn't have any friends and was bullied by Jackson for most of his high school career. Then his mom got ill and his dad turned to a drunk and violent ass hat. He left at 17 due to graduating early and began his training to help certain werewolves by a secret organization known as decker.

"why should I tell you anything?" stiles ground out. He was mad. He was mad because he was trying to help them, keep them safe and he could say anything about it. He couldn't tell. He wanted to, he wanted to tell them that he isn't here to hurt them, he is here to protect him just like he did with peter and the kanima and hell there was that one time with the vampires. But he can't. Not now and hopefully not ever.

Before he knew it he had a face full of Derek "because I asked you nicely and I only do that once." Derek practically growled. Stiles stayed silent. Derek dropped his head but backed away. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain in his cheek. Peter was standing over me. He had hit me. All the Batas filed out. All that was left was Derek, peter, Allison, and Chris, those two arrows and gun still aimed at my head.

Peter grabbed a knife and slid it down my cheek. It stung but I keep a straight face. I wasn't prepared for the hit to my abdomen or the two hits to my face one in the eye another on the deep gash on my face. I couldn't help the whimper of pain that escaped my lips. Peter looked delighted and a little upset. He didn't want to do this. But this is his pack, his family, he would do anything and everything to protect them. Stiles was an unknown threat he didn't know why a strange boy was following him or what his plans where. There was no hard feelings on stiles part. He would do the same.

After a long gash to both arms that went down from his his middle finger tip (he healed at a high rate most of the time faster than werewolves but due to the blocking of his magic he can't heal… he heals like a human.) that will definitely scar ( I healed but it left scares all minus my face thank god) and two more hits to his face Derek finally called it off. Peter stepped back. "Are you ready to talk yet?" this time it was Chris who had lowered his weapon. All stiles did was shake his head. Not trusting his voice. Derek let out a sigh and turned to peter "call Deaton ask him to bring medical supplies, he can't talk if he is dead." Peter nodded and descended up the stairs.

With one last look at the boy he left. And nodded his head at chris and Alison an indication to follow.

When stiles was sure they were gone he let on tear fall. All he could feel was white hot pain. He knew he was going to pass out soon so he figured he give them something. Knowing derek was on the last step before he reached the door he whispered "my name is Genim, Genim alexander Stilliski. He didn't let peter beat him to death and he was a good kid he wanted to protect the pack, his pack. So he gave him something. His name. so as the blackness took him once again he didn't try to fight it off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed and**

**fav my story' its my first time and so far I am enjoying it. I ask you to please review. Have any ideas put them on I take suggestions :) **

Stiles woke up again hoping and praying it was all just a horrible dream but he isn't that lucky. He opened his eyes and was still in the grimy basement. A table that stretched from one wall to mid center of the room was the only thing he can fully concentrate on and that was only because it had knives on it. All shapes and sizes. They were going to use them on him he just knew it. His stomach churned and he felt as though he will be sick.

_No_ he thought _I won't die here not like this you're a fighter stilinski you can do this._

His thoughts where soon interrupted by a man, just one descending down the stairs at a rapid pace. Stiles began getting nervous for round two. When he saw the face of the man he calmed. He instantly knew who it was. The dark skinned man he knew as a friend, an ally, was none other than Deaton the vet. He looked surprised to see me he dropped his bag and ran up to me landing on his knees. "Stiles?" was all he said as he put his hand on my face.

Derek entered the living room of the newly renovated hale house to see his pack all huddled together seeking comfort in each other. He smiled fondly at his pack, his family the reason he feels as though he can trust again. Yes they get on his nerves especially Jackson but he wouldn't give this up for the world. He wasn't going to let an unknown threat hurt his pack, not again.

His thoughts where interrupted by peter as he walked into the room. His usual calm stoic and dare he say it sassy demeanor was in shambles. Derek knows that after he lost his mind and came back he doesn't like to hurt people, but he wanted to be the one to do it. To save any of the kids or Derek himself from losing a piece of their innocence. And Derek respected that.

"he said he will be here in 20 minutes" was all peter said and took a seat by Isaac and Danny. Keeping in contact with Isaac. Shoulder to shoulder.

Derek's mind began to swim with possibilities. He knew the kids name and he has a computer whiz. He could get something, hell anything on this kid would be helpful. He cleared his throat and instantly got the attention of his Batas. Their heads turned to derek, "how much can you get off of a name Danny." And Danny looked puzzled "well anything medical history, criminal history hell even his car, why do you ask?"

Derek smirked this is great we can finally get some insight on this kid. "because he gave me his name, you think you can do it danny?" issac squeezed his hand for reassurance. "absolutely what is it?"

Right as danny said that doctor deaton stepped inside. Derek nodded towards the basement and he walked at a rapid pace down to the basement.

"okay." Derek stated in his alpha voice "his name is genim alexander stillinski."

"Oh thank god" stiles breathed. He was so happy to see an ally. Doctor Deaton began to take out his medical supplies "this will sting a little" Deaton said as he put the alcohol on the deep gash on his face. He couldn't help the hiss of pain that escaped his lips.

"What are you doing here stiles?" Deaton sked as he continued to work on the gash. "Oh you know I thought this would be a lovely vacation and decided to stay." He said, sarcasm dripping off of every syllable. Deaton however did not look impressed so he retold the whole story

"And that's how I ended up in this lovely basement doctor d. now any advice?" he said through the pain. "Tell them." He said simply and with a shrug of the shoulders and started to work on the gashes on his shoulders that runs down to his middle fingers.

"You know I can't do that." He replied defensively. "You must, I can't let you just die over something you could've prevented. If you don't talk they will kill you." Stiles gulped loudly.

"criminal history busted for possession, assault with a deadly weapon, trespassing, assault, and a few other petty stuff. He served about 6 months in jail because his sheriff dad couldn't get him off for that. Everything else he was cleared of. Danny said to the pack that had crowded around him.

"Medical history is like ten pages long" Danny laughed trying to break the tension. When he got nothing back he just continued "in and out of the hospital for cuts on his back and torso that almost caused him to bleed out, concussions, and broken ribs along with arms, once was a cracked skull. His dad sheriff stilinski got him put on depression and bipolar medication even though no symptoms appeared. He Scott he was even checked out by your mom a few times."

Jackson stiffened and took a step back. The whole pack was looking at him and he ran his fingers through his hair. "what is it Jackson?" it was Derek. "Did you say stilinski as in stiles stillinski?" Jackson asked barely above a whisper. All of their eyes got wide with surprise.

They all remember stiles from high school, he was a nerd with no friends who talked to no one he was even more alone than Boyd.

"What?" peter asked impatiently. So they explained about the weird kid no one really knew, bout him being a loner and Jackson bullying him.

Derek was frustrated why couldn't they recognize him then? But still they didn't know a lot about him to begin with. he put his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose. He was tired it was about three am' luckily his pack lives with him and away from the questioning eyes of parents. "Well let's go see if he is ready to talk now shall we" peter said in a snarky tone

_This was going to be a long night _was Derek's last thought as he descended down the stairs

Derek didn't know what he was expecting but this definitely wasn't it. The sight in front of him would've been funny but given the circumstances he wasn't laughing. He walked into Deaton with his hands on this gen- stiles kids face, his usual mask of calmness was down and he looked actually worried for the kid. They were whispering and stopped as soon as they had noticed the pack was back. Stiles looked down.

"you know him?" Isaac questioned sounding both concerned and curious at the same time. Deaton looked down at the boy who was probably twenty, twenty one at the most. "yea you can say that. Look he is no threat let him come with me."

"So he can bring back a whole army and kill us hell no he stays with us." Peter ground out. He didn't like the idea and judging bye the intense looks no one else approved much either, even Scott who Deaton was practically a father to him didn't agree.

Everyone was interrupted by a quiet whisper "I was protecting you" stiles who had been silent the entire time murmured.

"What?" it was peter who you could tell if his eyes were any indication he was pissed. "I was protection you dip shit" stiles said lifting up his head saying things a bit more clearly. "if you would shut up I would tell you." At that he received a growl from Derek. "Explain" was all he said.

Stiles went on to tell them what they needed to know, how decker gave him the assignment to protect him, that he is fae with very powerful magic. That he wouldn't hurt them, that he would protect this pack with his last breath. He left out the part where he ASKED for them. That his mom where friends with Talia Hale, Derek's mother and peters sister. What they didn't know won't hurt them. When he was done he looked around the room

Peter started busting up laughing. "so you expect us to believe that you are a little faire? Judging by the way you look you maybe one… but in a different way." Everyone kinda craked smiles and they tried to contain their laughter. Of course I tell them the truth and they assume I am lying.

"Well peter if you wanted me you could've just said so. And I am if you unhook these chains I can show you." Stiles stated sarcastically, he may be gay but it didn't need to be put on display and certainly not laughed at. Derek opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by doctor deaton

"Just let him show you." Deaton asked in a pleading tone that none of the wolves have ever heard. Derek nodded his head and grabbed the key from his left pocket. "try anything and ill rip your throat out with my teeth." And he flashed his red eyes for effect before stepping back. Stiles stomach churned and his head hurt.

He tried to get up but almost collapsed under his own waight. Deaton caught him and helped him stand. Stiles cracked his knuckles. Fire sprug from his finger then when he heard the gasps he extinguished it. He made the room quake but not enough to send it tumbleing down. He was starting to feel so much pain but he need to show them one more thing. He flashed his eyes purple before succumbing to the pain and falling on the floor where the blackness yet again too him. The last thing he remembered was Deaton yelling his name and two warm arms enveloping him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**It's my first time writing. And I am really happy with my response I have some followers and faves. Thank you to all the people who have stuck with me. I haven't figured out how to do the line thingy on here so I will use a bunch of spaces to represent changes in people stuff and of course bold of the name of the persons pov. Please review any helpful comments will be much** **appreciate**d.

**Stiles:**

When I woke up I was laying on something soft. A bed_. What the hell happened?_ I began to panic. Then it all came back to me. Them not believing me, me showing them what I was capable of doing, feeling really weak and flashing my eyes, and finally blacking out for the third time since I ran into these guys. I refuse to say passing out. I am way too mainly to pass out.

I began to open my eyes. I was definitely in a bedroom there was a window right beside my bed. And a TV on top of a nightstand in front of the bed with a door that looked freshly painted to the left of it. To the right was a dresser with what looked like a pair of clothes. It was bright. Probably the afternoon if I had to guess it was probably twelve to one, one thirty at the most.

I tried to get up but when I went to move my left hand boom hand cuff. What the actual fuck. I began to fidget uncomfortably banging my hand to see if I would snap. Yeaaaahhhh it didn't. I huffed in irritation. It didn't cut off my magic but I was too weak to use it. These people really needed to learn manners.

All of a sudden the door swung open, it was Isaac and his curly hair that always mad me itch to just run my fingers threw it. Isaac began to laugh and I looked at him oddly. "I said that out loud didn't I?" issac nodded trying hard to fight off his smile to look vicious when all it really did as make him look like a little puppy showing off to its siblings.

"here to set good old stiles free?" I asked good naturally plus I really need to get out of here. I've been compromised and needed to get the heck out of dodge. "Not exactly I'm going to undue the hand cuff and get you in the shower we got you some clothes and then there is a pack meeting and Derek wants to talk to you" Isaac stated shuffling in place looking down right uncomfortable. "ok can you please unlock these I hate sitting still and I can exactly defend myself." I stated not liking this idea at all. I want to go home.

I hate feeling vulnerable it happened way to many times with my dad in that horrid basement. I can't do that not anymore and not ever again. Isaac came closer to unlock the handcuffs. He dropped the keys twice and gave an aggravated huff. I couldn't help but smile at the kid. He has been through the same stuff as me so he understands. He may not know what happened or that even happened to me but hey the kid was smart he will see the scares. When he finally got the cuffs of I stood up in a hurry. I felt gross and a shower was way overdue. My body didn't ach as much as yesterday. "Could you please leave for my shower or at least while I get undressed?" Isaac shook his head. Figured it was a long shot. "I have to make sure you get in the shower and get you in about fifteen minutes."

_Well fuck don't want this kid to see my scares my tattoos. Well he isn't going to leave better get this shit over with. _I pulled my long sleeve shirt, it was about November and starting to get cold, that was sweaty and irritating the skin beneath to a full body tattoo. It even went down to my legs.

**Isaac: **

After stiles got out of the cuffs he got up in a hurry he looked happy to get in the shower. He looked like he needed one. Dirt stained his face and clothes. He had sweat on his pants and shirt. He quickly took off his dark blue long sleeved shirt. I instantly noticed the scars along his back and torso along with his arms and even the ones from peter that were now healed. Hey being supernatural definitely had its advantages. And the long cuts leading from his torso down to his pants and looked like it was leading to his legs. My bet was they were all over his body.

But after I noticed the scares that played all over his body. The beautiful line work that looked apart of his skin and apart of his body. They were beautiful. The only space not occupied was just above his heart. On his back was a beautiful wolf with thick black fur and glowing red eyes on a cliff with the full moon over head, it kind of looked like Derek fully wolfed out. There were beautiful marks that I recognized as runes. What each one stands for I don't know but they are definitely runes. And they fit his body so well you almost didn't want to look away on the front was his name ginim alexander stillinski along with more runes. On his hip was one that Isaac knew well. It was Dereks triskelion and seems to continue in his pants which were seeming to come off. They make you almost forget about the scares with how they almost flowed with them.

I looked away to give him some privacy he would have to ask to see them later. When I heard the shower close I began to go back down stairs making sure the door was closed just in case the boy did have some freaky super hearing I didn't want him hearing every room in this place was sound proof. Hey it was the only way werewolves got any kind of privacy.

**No pov:**

When everyone was down (stairs minus deaton who had left so he could open clinic with promises to be back after it is closed) Derek began the meeting. "Danny did you find anything else?" he questioned. "besides his birthday being December first, his mom dying of robbery gone wrong a week after his eleventh birthday which would be almost a decade ago, and his father moving a few weeks after he went away to collage to Florida after being offered a job as sheriff there, no. sorry it seems most of it has been cleared but it wont let me see what's been erased." Danny said in a glum tone.

"Danny you did well. Its fine" Derek stated ad he put his hand on his shoulder for comfort. "It might have something to do with the fact I didn't want anyone to see it." Stiles said tone bored and pissed all at the same time. They all jumped in surprised he was cat like and agile. No one even heard him coming. "And before you ask no I'm not telling you what's on there don't even bother asking don't care if your my captors your going to have to kill me first."

Peter stepped forward with a mischievous smile on his face and stiles had the same smirk on his as well. Derek put an arm out to stop him. "What the hell man I said fifteen minutes?!" Isaac screeched. "I got done early." stiles said with a shrug. He began to evaluate the room ahead of him. He had no way out. Just like the night they took him they were circling him he was uncomfortable and was shuffling on his feet, he tried to keep his feelings off his face. But they could smell it on him. Peter just smirked.

He wasn't worried about getting out. He was the most powerful fae in the world. He just didn't want to hurt them. "I heard you wanted to speak to me?" stiles questioned "can we please get on with it so I can go?"

Derek just smiles and mentally prepared himself for this conversation. He knew stiles would fight it. But it needed to be done. Derek needed to have this kind of power on his side and he needed to trust stiles. He couldn't just leave that would put the whole pack in danger and he wasn't willing to just put all the power in stiles hands. He would have to earn that. But derek knew that stiles couldn't hurt him yet, deaton made a concoction to suppress his powers for twenty four hours and it was barley reaching the four hour limit.

"You're not going anywhere." Derek said calmly and crossed his arms over his chest "your going to stay with us for a little while."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Ok new to this so be nice. I don't own teen wolf. And if any one has any ideas pm or even post on reviews. I appreciate reviews and would actually really like them. Thank you to all my followers!**

**Stiles:**

I sat there wide eyed. I didn't know how to process this information. They won't let me leave. I am there prisoner and I can't do anything about it for some reason my spark felt demolished, put out. My eyes won't even glow. I know I tried in the shower. My knees felt weak. They were talking but I wasn't listening.

At that moment the door swung open. It was Deaton "hey I went ahead and closed up shop." "Stiles you okay?" Deaton asked me sounding genuinely concerned. "They won't let me leave Deaton! They are keeping me here and all I want to do is get the hell out of here. Get me out of here!"

Deaton gave me apologetic eyes

_Shit this is not good, not good at all! _

"Stiles I'm sorry but I agree with Derek you should stay here they need you and they are wary of what you will do once you leave" Deaton replied calmly. I was pissed, no I was beyond pissed I was livid.

"and go where? One of my many fucking contact or friend? Oh yea because I have loads of them Hu?" I yelled I began to pace and threw my arms up for extra emphases. Jackson growled at me, "oh shut up todo."That earned a symphony of growls.

"Listen we are in some trouble with the alpha pack and we don't exactly trust you so your going to help us and when we are done you can leave" Erica spat while Boyd held her arm keeping her from pouncing on me.

"alpha pack?" I questioned turning to Derek. "Yea they are attacking my pack and wanting me to join. I have said no so now they are threatening to kill them themselves why do you know them?" Derek questioned looking interested. I looked down

"Yea something like that." I whispered I wanted to help now. I wanted to kill the entire alpha pack to shreds for what they did to me and my family. But I needed to put up a fight. "Listen even if I wanted to how do you suppose I go about doing this I don't have any powers right now. Speaking of which what the hell did yall do to me?" I questioned suddenly angry again.

"It's only temporary stiles don't worry." It was Deaton. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding. "And you could shield them so they cant attack them when they sleep,stiles they need this and you are their protector" Deaton continued.

"How would I…" I stopped and let his words really sink in. "no no no no and no! they will kill me." And began to pace

"Stiles."

"I would be double the prisoner" I continue

"Stiles" Deaton tried again

"I would have to live here and…"

"STILES!" Deaton yelled, I stopped pacing "breath." He said soothingly.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked after my heart beat was calm and steady once again. _He must've waited till he heard the change with his freaky werewolf hearing_. I thought

"Deaton wants me to perform a very powerful and virtually indestructible spell that would form a barrier around the preserve that would keep all supernatural either inside or outside. The only way anyone could get out is with the permission of the head alpha, Derek, along with how you would get in. It is very complex and I am the only person in the world, besides my grandfather on my mother's side who is should I say dead, that can perform this spell.

"Why what makes you so special?" it was Mr. Argent asking the question they are all thinking. I huffed I didn't want to tell this story but I was going to have to.

"I am the most powerful fae in the world" I began and already seeing their looks of skepticism. "I have special magical abilities of course I can bend the five elements such as fire earth water and air, but I can also control the weather bend mountain ash to my will. I am virtually indestructible" I began noticing the wide eyes of every single person in the room.

"Much like you werewolves I have a mate. But for me until I find one I will be reborn and reborn. But since my mom died this will be my last time around. This is my 125th time being born. And I still haven't found him but if I would've I would've stopped being reborn and died old and happy.. I know it is an alpha because I am allowed one hint after about him after the 40th time around male is because as peter likes to put it I am a fairy."

"Yes but how does this explain anything?" Scott whined impatiently which earned a growl from Derek. I was just happy it wasn't aimed at me for once.

"Any way as I was saying" I said dramatically Scott at least had the decency to put his head down in shame

"ok so I have a mate and when a fae gets mated to a supernatural creature the partner gets a lot of their power. Most of the time you can tell that they are mates when they kiss and their eyes switch colors so mine would be red and theirs would be purple. Now most fae live forever but due to my father being a werewolf this is what they got. They figured it out around the third time of being reborn. Due to me being mate less I have my full power and I can perform the spell with little to no complications. But you would be stuck here and only Derek can allow you out. You would train until you can take the alpha pack. And that could be weeks even months and I would have to stay with you until its complete all of your families would need to go out of town and you all have very little to no contact with them. The alpha pack will use them as leverage."

**No pov:**

Derek looked around the room his eyes going from Allison who instantly nodded her head because her dad would stay and fight, he went to each pack member and they all nodded no one had contact with their family or they were dead all except Jackson but his parents were already out of the country for the summer. He then went to Scott who would be the hardest to convince he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Scott himself "I'll do this if my mom stays safe and out of the supernatural shit."

Stiles nodded, he was out of fight. It was already almost eight and he was tired. They were not letting him go anywhere.

"I'll preform the spell tomorrow I am tired and want to go to bed along with you idiots taking my magic away. Where will I be sleeping oh captors of mine?"

"Same room I am trusting you not to run away in our sleep but during the day you re not to leave my site. I still don't trust you" Derek said and stiles narrowed his eyes and began to stop upstairs. He stopped midway. Stiles wanted to be the one to take down the alpha amount the alphas. He wanted to see the light leave his eyes. To see him suffer

"I will help you take down the alpha pack but you leave Deucalion to me" was the last he said and went up stairs. Deaton's heart rate spiked. And he looked at the ground

Well that was an odd way to end the night


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six.**

**Hey everyone thank you for all of your wonderful comments. Thanks to all of my favorites and followers. I hope you are enjoying my story I am hoping to get 30 followers 15 followers and 15 reviews by the seventh chapter. I would like to thank immortal magic freak for making me confident enough to post**

**Stiles:**

_The chains coated with wolfsbane allowed no room for magic, no room for defense, I was helpless and at the mercy of my father. He was crouched down with a crazy smile on his face. He was enjoying this. He was happy to see me defenseless, knowing he held my life in his hands and he could take it apart of me just wishes he would. At least the pain would be gone._

_He brought his arm back and crunched his hand into a ball. He struck my gut and then my face. I wiped away the pool of blood that had formed on my lip. _

_He walked over to the table and began to pick from the torture devices. There was his favorite a long whip with a metal handle, a pack of cigarettes that he loved to coat my body in burns the small things could rip a scream out of me every time they were my least favorite, and then there was the knives. They came in every shape and size and where sharp. He grabbed the longest one and strode back to my crumbled up figure still strapped in chains._

"_You know this is all your fault right? If it wasn't for you your mom would be alive and well you little shit." He made a log cut down my torso. I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip so hard I felt the metallic taste of blood. "You little fag you killed her. You should be ashamed ill teach you." He began to reach for my jeans and I began to squirm wanting to get out of his hold._

I woke up with a scream. I began to thrash and turn trying to figure out where I was. Was I still in my father's basement? No there is a bed under me and he almost never let me sleep, let alone on a bed. All I heard was a faint whisper but the pounding in my ears drowned out any sound. This time is was louder.

"Stiles?" yea it was definitely his name "stiles what's wrong?" the blond curly haired stranger seemed so familiar yet so distant and far away. He began to get closer and as he closed the distance he morphed into the man I knew so well and called my father. I was back in the basement and my breaths began to get shallower and quicker. I was getting scarred. _Who was he and what does he want?_ I began to back up into the wall as far as I could go.

"please, please just don't hurt me not again. Please…. Please…. Please." I began to beg as tears pooled my eyes and began to stream down my face.

**Isaac:**

I woke up with a start to someone screaming my first instinct was my pack was in trouble and they needed me but then I felt the bed above me and someone panting above me. Stiles. I sat up with a grown I asked him what was it. I really wanted to in my own bed not babysitting the new guy but Derek didn't want him to run it was probably just a spider but when I got up the boy looked frightened.

I began to call his name but he didn't answer so I said it a bit more forceful he looked and I began to approach the boy but within my first two steps he started to freak it was then that I realized what was going on.

"Stiles what your seeing isn't real come back to me." I began taking steps towards the bed. "Nothing is real your safe your with me nothing is going to hurt you." His heartbeat began to steady just so slightly. "Come back to me stiles no one will hurt you." I tried one last time and made my way towards. I heard a faint "Isaac?" and felt weight in my lap it was his head. Instinctually I began to run my fingers through his hair. I began to whisper soothing words and as soon as he calmed and stopped crying he said thanks and that I could go if he wanted to. I wasn't leaving him alone. I may not know what had happened but whatever it was it was pretty bad.

He wasn't going to leave him to face this by himself at least not right now. He heard stiles heart rate begin to slow saying that he was asleep and soon i felt my eyes begin to sag. I was asleep within the minute.

**No pov:**

Stiles woke up with the feeling of warmth next to him. He looked next to him to see what it was Isaac and instantly tried to get up but just ended up on his ass. Isaac began to stir and wake up. Stiles got up and ran into bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Stiles turned on the sink and splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. They had given him night clothes which consisted of two sizes to big sweat pants and an equally big shirt which he thought used to be Derek's.

He hadn't really slept well last night. And then it all came back to him, the nightmare, the screaming, and then Isaac pulling me back to reality. Stiles wanted to say something, thank you or something so he left the room ready to say it but he saw nothing only an empty bed. Stiles went down the stairs hopefully to find Isaac, but when he got down he saw the whole pack.

He let out a huff and walked closer to Isaac. Stiles gave a look that hopefully said I am sorry for leaving and thank you at the same time. He was answered by the approving nod.

The moment was ruined by Erica "when are we going to get started?" she began

"Have yall eaten? This is going to take a lot out of you and you all need all the energy you lot can get. I just need to get some stuff from my car…" I broke off and gave a sigh. "Dammit!" I all but screamed. My frustration clearly showing.

"What is it?" Derek questioned

Stiles looked at him as if he were stupid "I don't have my car its parked in the woods about a ten minute walk from here." Stiles said slowly.

"Okay Scott will go with you to go get your car and if you try to leave I will…" before he could finish stiles cut him off "rip my throat out with my teeth I know I know. Listen you all eat and then I will set up for the spell this is going to take time and space I need all the furniture in the den out of there please so I can do the spell without complication I will explain more.

And with that they left. Derek got his pups to clear out the den and soon after made then a breakfast of pancakes.

When stiles and Scott came through the door they were laughing. Derek couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. It was good to hear his pack especially Scott. "okay scotty go eat I have to set up for this thing." And with that he left for the den carrying a bag full of powdery substance. Derek had already finished so he followed stiles into the room.

Stiles took a deep breath and took off his shirt it was a long process and the material was baggy. He couldn't let it get in the way of his work. He opened the bag and rubbed the powder on his hands. His magic was back and he was grateful. The powder began to clump together and become thick like paint. He drew what looked like a triskelion but instead of three swirls there was on in the middle and seven coming out of the middle spiral. It began to glow a brilliant gold along with stiles runes. He moved onto the two front corners closest to the door. which was currently open letting in the summer breeze. He drew a spiraling circle in the two corners and those turned blue along with two runes on his torso. Sweat dripped from his body from the heat there was no ac on.

Derek couldn't look away from the other man. He was attractive the scares looked apart of him along with his tattoos and he would really like to see the rest of it below the waist. Stiles felt eyes on the back of his and he looked at him and then back to the ground turning red. Derek looked down feeling embarrassed himself. _No Derek no flirting with the hot prisoner. No! Bad, Derek. _He began to think but was interrupted by the whole pack including Chris appearing suddenly.

"okay." Stiles broke the silence "I'm going to place each of you in one spiral and I will take your signs I will first though get each of you to slice your hands and give me some blood. And will make the signs each of you possess around the room. This will bind you closer to the pack but it also will make you lot a little closer to me as well. Barely noticeable but there. When this is over you will feel drained but I will get most of it. If I fall asleep you do not touch me understand?" he said speaking louder on the last part leaving no room for argument.

"What do you mean sign? Me and Allison are not wolves so what does that mean for us?" Chris asked seeming put out.

"Your sign shows what you contribute to the pack and because you are hunters you do have a sign it will just be harder to read. Andy more questions? … No? Okay let's get started." Stiles said as he rubbed his hands together.

He grabbed Derek and placed him in the middle of the spiral. Next to him on his right was Scott, his second. Then it was Isaac, then Erica, then Boyd, then Lydia, then Jackson, and lastly Peter. Stiles then placed Chris and Allison into their corner, Chris on the left Allison the right. Stiles left momentarily to bring back what looked like a metal bowl and a knife. First he went to Derek and then went down in the same order as he placed him in.

All the werewolves were quickly healed. As he reached Allison everyone heard the growl that had ripped out of Scott's chest. Allison rolled her eyes and slit her wrist quick and poured the blood in the bowl. Stiles grabbed her hand and said something under his breath as soon as he pulled away the cut was fully healed. He did the same for Chris.

"I'm going to start with the humans okay Derek?" stiles looked at Derek asking for permission. Derek nodded so stiles walked in front of Chris and sighed. "Okay take off your shirt." Chris looked at him funny but did as he was told.

Sties began to run his hands along his skin and made his eyes go purple. He found his sign which stands for honor right above his heart. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body. Stiles then slit his hand and allowed the red liquid to poor into the bowl. After he had healed his wound he dunked his figures into the bowl.

He let the fae take over and guide him. Stiles had made the symbol around ten times around Chris. They then began to glow purple. Stiles smiled, it was working. "Okay Alison you're going to next okay?" he asked and she nodded. Stiles then looked at Scott "is that okay Scott she needs to take her shirt off so I may see her marc." Stiles asked politely mates were a very powerful thing and he knew not to piss the other half off. Scott looked at stiles then at Derek. He couldn't believe stiles was asking. In the end Scott agreed.

"Why are you asking?" Scott asked. Stiles stayed quiet for a second. "Mates are a very powerful thing and it is only polite to ask the other to do something that requires a lot of touching it can be painful for the other to watch. I ask Derek because it is his pack. I will ask both mates for permission before I continue because the only way for you not to just rip me apart if I don't ask would be to be pack. No matter how much you like me."

"What does my symbol mean?" argent asked. He smiled and said "honor." I had just finished with allusion whose symbol means mental strength. It continued on like that for each member of the pack. Stiles would find the symbol and tell them what is. Scotts was unity, Isaac was heart, Lydia was intelligence, Jackson was physical strength, Boyd's was wisdom, Erica was confidence, and peter was courage.

It had been six hours since they had begun and the floor was covered in blood. For the wolves symbols glowed gold and the humans where blue, the alphas would be red and would have to be in the spiral.

Stiles approached Derek as he took off his shirt stiles eyes got big as he saw just how fit Derek was. His eyes turned purple once again but what he saw was so different he had to take a step back.

"What's wrong?'" Derek asked sounding worried

"N-nothing its, its fine. You… you just…." He stuttered. He didn't even know himself.

"What is it?" Derek sounded irritated. "you, you have all the symbols." Stiles said and he as he approached. He began to trace the outline of each symbol he knew so well. It was second nature to him. Dereks smooth skin and tight abs=bs felt good underneath his hands. He didn't realize derek leading into his touch. He kept fallowing the pattern until he landed right at the button of his jeans. When someone chocked a laugh down only then did they both come out of their trance. Stiles turned a deep shade of scarlet. "Okay let's get to work." Was the last thing he said as he bent down to continue his symbols?

When he was done he stepped back and allowed the signs to turn red and his runes to all turn gold. He was ready to complete the spell.

He began to mumble words in Latin to which Lydia translated

_This pack as one are in need of help_

_They need protection_

_For they cannot protect themselves_

_I am here to offer whatever I can_

_Draw from my power to serve them_

_To allow safety till they no longer need it_

_So that they may be left in peace._

_Allow them this._

It wasn't all rhyming a the pack had thought. It was a request. Then they all felt a pull everything felt so heavy and they began to drop to their knees. Stiles was on all fours panting. It had worked. He was feeling it. The blood and powder was gone it looked as if nothing had been moved even the furniture was back in the den.

The wolves were feeling weak but could get up and walk. Stiles crawled onto a nearby couch still panting. This took a lot out of him and he began to see the world darken but had time for one last warning.

"no matter what." He breathed "do not touch me." Was all he said before the darkness swallowed him up and he couldn't see anything but black.

**Thank you please read and review hope yall like the longer chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

**Hey fellow peeps. Next chapter is here. Thank you to all the wonderful reviews and to all my favorites and followers. I don't own teen wolf. So thanks to all of the awesome people following my story! As always read and review! Oh and this chapter switches from stiles pove to what the pack are doing. Thanks :)**

**Stiles:**

_I was standing in a field with lots of grass. It was wide and it had bleachers to the left and right. If you didn't know any better you would think this was a soccer field or even a football field but I knew instantly that this was lacrosse. I was standing next to a boy no older than thirteen who was on the ground panting. He was having an asthma attack. There was a group of people standing around him laughing they had their video phones out recording. _

_I went to tell them to stop to help him but I couldn't speak. Suddenly I remembered what I had done. The spell bound me to them I had to know what they had been through. Most of the time I would see memories and mostly it was the bad ones. I had to see the worst things that had happened in order to heal and help them in battle. _

_I moved the kids aside to see Scotts crumpled up figure on the floor fighting for air. Out of nowhere a kid's foot collided with his face. I began to feel pain in my cheek and my eyes began to water. Another hit to the abdomen and my ribs began to ache. The kids joined in one by one. And then the field disappeared and everything went black._

**Pack:**

Everyone washed up directly after the ritual. Isaac was on the chair directly next to stiles just sitting there watching him to make sure the older man was okay. "Isaac you okay?" it was Scott who had a tight arm around Alison's waist who was sitting on his lap. Danny came in as Isaac got up to allow Danny to sit and Isaac sat on his lap.

"Yeah I'm just worried he has been out for about an hour." Isaac whispered. Scott opened his mouth to try and sooth the young boys mind but he didn't get to with the sound of stiles heart pounding.

Everyone was in the den within the minute. He may just be there prisoner but he was helping them and he seemed like a good enough person.

"What's wrong with him?" it was Boyd who spoke.

"I don't know but I'm going to call Deaton. In the meantime don't touch him." Peter spoke up sounding forceful and left no room for debate and left the room to supposedly call Deaton.

At that moment all eyes turn to stiles, hands gripping at the material on the couch with tears streaming down his face

"Hurry!" Isaac screamed and peter did as he was told for once.

**Stiles:**

_The next memory was Erica's. I was on the ground and I began to have a seizure. I hate this type of experience. Where I actually have to live through everything they had, I had to experience their feeling, their helplessness. I felt something warm trickle down my legs. I just pissed myself. I began to hear laughing and phone cameras being clicked. They were laughing and taking pictures of me having no control over my body._

_The scenery around me began to get dark, indicating that this hell was over and a new one was beginning._

_The next memory came in a fuzzy blur. A large black man was sitting on a bed. Boyd. He had a razor to his wrists and had tears running down his face. His floor was bloody but it was coming out at a rapid pace. Boyd got up and went to the bathroom and began to clean the deep wounds. He looked in the the mirror and pulled his hand back._

"_BOYD!" was all I got to say before I saw his hand went through the glass and the scenery once again changed._

**The pack:**

Isaac began to pace and jumped as Deaton walked into the den. He hadn't heard him come in. Deaton looked worried and looked towards the boy on the couch. He was whimpering and had a death grip on the couch.

"What happened?" Deaton asked. Derek looked up from his recliner

"We don't know we were all worn out it had taken so much from us so we took showers. Before he passed out he said not to touch him."

"There isn't anything I can do he has to just play it out." Deaton sighed and took a seat on the loveseat in front of the couch stiles was currently on. "what do you mean there isn't anything you can do?" Isaac halfway yelled halfway whispered.

"I mean…" Deaton began never taking his eyes off of stiles "he has to do this alone. I cant do anything for him."

**Stiles:**

_Derek was standing in front of the burned out shell of the home he once knew, Laura by his side. Tear tracks went down his face and Laura had a matching set. The fire fighters putting out the last of the fire and where beginning to leave. Laura put her hand on her brother's shoulder and whispered "it will be ok ill meet you in the car and we will join the pack there everything will be okay." She promised through choked sobs and went towards the black Camaro that I knew as Derek's. _

_When Laura was in the car a women appeared. Kate argent. She looked young and vibrant but she had a dangerous and dark glint in her eyes. _

_Derek's eyes began to glow blue and he began to yell at Kate "WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME BUT YOU MURDERDED MY FAMILY YOU BITCH." I had tears in my eyes as the memory changed._

_I was in a damp cold small area. It smelled like piss and fear. I looked around all over I was in a closed off area with four tightly packed walls. It looked like a freezer I tried to pull the top off but it wouldn't budge, it had chains keeping me locked in tight. I heard someone come down stairs and begin to unlock the chains on the freezer. All of a sudden I was whisked out of the freezer suddenly feeling an over whelming sense of fear._

_All of a sudden I felt pain on my ribs and face. He had me on all fours and began to hit me till I was bloody. This was a feeling I was all to familiar with. I wanted this memory to be over more so than all the others. I was now on my stomach but then the strange man decided he didn't like that so he dragged me to my knees. He took out a pocket knife and sliced my face. I couldn't help the yelp that escaped my throat, it was more out of surprise than anything._

_When decided that he had enough of me he threw me back into the freezer mumbling something about pathetic kid and it's all my fault. For the first time since my mother died I cried._

**The pack:**

The pack heard stiles thrash and begin to whimper, it was the first time he moved. He had been under for nearly five hours. They were starting to get worried he would never come back.

Isaac was the first one and began to study the boy for any signs of waking up. Still nothing. He sat down and was soon enveloped in a tight hug from Danny. He turned towards his boyfriend and gave a found smile. He loved this boy and he hoped to marry him. His thoughts were interrupted by a kiss. It was over before it began but that didn't satisfy Isaac.

Isaac went in for another kiss. He put all the passion into it hopefully saying just how much he loved him. When it was over Danny just smiled and laid in his head onto Isaacs lap and soon fell asleep along with the rest of the pack. He listened to the steady rhythm of his boyfriend's heart and he soon drifted off to sleep.

**Stiles: **

_I was just finishing up with Jackson, Chris, Alison and Lydia's memories, Lydia's being the bloody experience with peter, Jacksons being the day he found out adopted and the experience with the kanima, Allison when she put several arrows into body and Erica and became a monster, and lastly Chris holding his dead wife's limp body. I saw what was going through each and everyone's head. What they worried about. What they were still mad about, what still hurt. I saw different scenarios of if things had been different and none of them were good. Before I could even process the information just given to me the scenery around him changed for the finale time. And this one was going to be the worst because there was only one other person left._

_I was in a basement and began to smell smoke. There were so many people down here. I began to walk up the stairs almost automatically. I tried to unscrew the doorknob but it was locked. When it wouldn't budge I began to pound on the door. No one was coming. The fire began to get brighter and the more people began to panic. I was peter so I went over to my wife and two daughters. The fire began to grow and it started to lick the tips of the wood. The basement would collapse family would suffer. I started with my youngest my wife and eldest closing their eyes and turning around. "it will be okay. I will see you again beautiful just close your eyes." And with that I snapped her neck and watch her go slack in my arms. _

_I moved for my eldest and did the same. I held on to both of my girls, my babies, and cried. I moved towards my wife, there wasn't much time. I didn't want her to suffer I was just thanking the heavens that Derek and Laura went out last night. She nodded her head and I kissed her for the last time. A single tear fell down my face and she nodded and mouthed I love you. And I snapped her neck. The flames rolled up my back and began to crawl up my face. Everyone around me was burned to near ash I backed out till I reached a door and it burned my hads but I opened it. I barely got in before the white hot pain shot out of my body and I let out a ear splitting shrike._

I was screaming and looking around. I touched my face and tried to stand up. But I was wobbly and falling. A pair of strong arms caught me. It was Derek and his eyes weren't looking at me as a prisoner but as a human being. Derek began to lay me gently on the couch. I was so hot. I was sweating and tired and so thirsty. I must have said the last part out loud because soon peter brought me a cup of ice cold water.

I wanted to just dump it on my head but I restrained myself and took little sips. I had all eyes on me. "What?" was all I go to say.

"What the hell was that?" Isaac asked sounding mad. I opened my mouth and closed it again. I looked at Deaton who nodded in approval

"Okay so I have some stuff to tell you and you may want to sit down this might be a while." I huffed wanting nothing but to sleep and forget what I just witnessed… it would be easier, but who said I wanted easy?

**Read and review :D **

**Please comment if you are pleased with this chapter. Next one will most likely be up tomorrow if I have time, but if it's not then defiantly by Friday**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**Okay so I am so happy with the response I have gotten for this story im only two more followers away from my goal of thirty. I love you all :) thank you. As always read and review. Oh and I don't own teen wolf.**

**Stiles:**

They were all staring at me faces expectant. _How was I going to explain all of this. _I thought. I huffed out a breath and put my head in my head. It was when I heard someone clear their throat that I lifted my head up. _Let's get this over with._

I sat up slowly so I was in a sitting position on the couch. My muscles ached, the spell took a lot out of me but the memories where starting to take a toll.

"Ok where do I begin?" I asked good naturally but also trying to stall. "WHY NOT WITH WHY YOU WERE PASSED OUT FOR SEVEN HOURS, WHY YOU WERE SCREAMING, AND WHY WE WERNT ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU?!" Scott screeched. I gave him a sideways glance thinking the outburst would've come from Isaac, the werewolf seemed the only one that didn't mind me in the house.

I took a long breath and then let it out. "Well there is no easy way to tell you this so I will just say it." I began knowing it was a long shot if they will believe me or not. "I saw some of your worst memories. I saw different scenarios for different things, if something would or wouldn't have happened. I know what angers you. I basically know what needs to be fixed so that way you can operate better as a unit, as a pack." I finished

I looked around the room. Their faces were blank but somehow filled with doubt. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Erica.

"Prove it." Was all she said but it was in the snarky know it all tone that got under my skin. For some reason that pissed me off. I have done nothing but helped these ungrateful assholes and this is how they repay me. I flailed my arms for emphasis which hurt like a bitch but hey it's to make a point.

"Oh I don't know how should I do that? Tell you that I had to watch Scott have an asthma attack and be pumbled by other kids laughing and taking pictures? To have to watch Derek stand by and loose everything he loves? To experience as peter holding his limp daughter in his arms and cry? Or have the fire burn me alive as I fell into unconsciousness oh that's why I screamed, because it hurt just too damn bad to keep it in. To have myself tumble into nothingness? Or I don't know have Isaacs father lock me into a fridge after beating me senseless? To go through a seizure and have more kids mock me or to watch Boyd hurt himself and be trapped to do nothing as he punched a mirror because he felt so worthless?"

They all stared and kept quiet as if expecting me to continue my tirade.

"What do you mean experience this?" peter asked quietly. I was so glad to just move on. They believed me

"With some of you the spell thought it would be best to experience exactly what you were going through so I can get a better feel on what you were thinking at that moment. I had to experience Erica, Isaac, you peter and Chris. On others it didn't want me to feel that apart of the moment but I did experience some pain such as Scott on the ground getting the shit kicked out of him." I explained laying again when sitting up became too much

Doctor Deaton gave me the glass of water which I happily accepted.

"Ok well what do you mean you saw different scenarios and know what is still holding us back from being more connected to as a pack?" Boyd asked leaning on his elbows a bit.

I was so tired my eyes began to droop; my body beginning to scream in anticipation wanting nothing more than to take a few hours off, It was already about four am.

"Ok I think we can save the questions for tomorrow he is tired and needs to rest." Deaton stated. Isaac opened his mouth to protest but was soon canceled out with a yawn. They began to file out into their beds but Derek stopped and turned towards his emissary, "you can sleep here if you would like." Was all Derek said before heading to his room. Deaton sat in the recliner and soon drifted to sleep. I was out as soon as the lights turned off.

…..

I woke up with a start again, I was sweating but I didn't scream. This dream was a little different than the others. My dad had just gotten the whip and was beating me with no mercy, but my mom was sitting in the chair not too far off staring and laughing. She was saying how I killed her how it was all my fault. Which it wasn't my fault… right?

I shook my head to get rid of my bad thoughts only to notice Derek staring at me, his eyes intent. "What?" I asked a little annoyed

"Breakfast is ready" he said calmly and strode away. I got up and held onto the arm of the chair. I was starving I hadn't eaten in two days and the kitchen smelled wonderful. When I reached the dining room table, the whole pack was there with their plates full, even Deaton was. I looked at Derek and asked "may I eat?" vary politely. It was a habit I had gotten myself into when I was with my dad, needless to say he got violent when I was "greedy enough to eat" as if I wasn't the one cooking the meal.

Derek looked at me funny but then nodded and began to eat his food. Needless to say I scarfed down my entire plate of food in just under ten minutes.

…

When I sat back down on the couch I played down and closed my eyes. My body was still under stress from the spell. That's when I heard pairs of footsteps coming in and siting on the couch and chairs next, and around me. I felt eyes burning in my skull and I opened my eyes to see the whole packs eyes on me. I huffed and sat up.

"So what do you mean by different scenarios and what's holding us back." Derek his time asked getting straight to the point.

"Well I know what would've happened if things would've worked out differently. I know there is things some members of the pack are still mad about." I stated like it was obvious.

"Like what?" Danny asked politely. At that I had to get up and move, I began to pace.

"Okay I'm going to start with Scotty because man, you carry some serious baggage." I began. Scott opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him before we got off track "Scott if peter wouldn't have bitten you, you would've died two years from now on May 29th 2016 of an asthma attack." I began "if Derek wouldn't have killed the alpha for you, it wouldn't have cured you actually you would have gone insane and killed half the town including your mother and forced Chris over here to put a bullet in your brain. If Derek wouldn't have shown you how to control the wolf then you would've ended up killing your mother and been in prison which you would've killed six people and ended up in a mental institution where you would've killed yourself." Scott's wide eyes were enough for me to stop.

"Isaac would've died last year from starvation without the bite, his dad decided he was done with him and kept him in the freezer and just didn't feed him. Boyd would have hung himself on January 11th of this year actually, Allison you would've found out about werewolves but without Scott you didn't have any good influence and killed Derek. Peter would've killed you a month later. Erica would've died during a seizure the day after she attended Boyd's funeral and was the only attendant there." I continued they needed to know how much they have thanks to Derek.

"if allusion wouldn't have captured you, you both would've ran away and gotten killed by the alpha pack with or without me. Everything that happened happened for a reason okay and you need to suck it up and trust one another. Scott and Derek, peter was actually out of his mind. He had no clue what he was doing and I know because I had to feel that. You need to trust him one hundred percent if this is going to work. Do you understand that?" I said finally and stepped back watching them all nod. They looked surprised, whether by my tone or the amount of passion my words had I don't know.

"Okay." I breathed "enjoy this." I continued waving at nothing specific. "Because tomorrow we train" I finished as I smiled devilishly and walked away upstairs to the room I would be using.

**Thanks that is chapter eight… please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**Hey there fellow peeps next chapter is up. I am so happy with the response that I have managed to get. I didn't think this story would be good or that it is good. Well I don't own teen wolf. Please read and review. XD.**

…

**Stiles:**

Sleep wasn't an option; I kept having flashbacks particularly of the fire, kept seeing myself breaking the children's neck and watching the light go from there beautiful eyes, and I didn't even know their names! I felt the love he shared for his girls, for his mate. He had to do something that was almost physically impossible, to kill his mate. I had to watch as peter lost himself in his mind and kill someone he loved so much and then almost kill Derek his last living relative. Not to mention have to go through what Isaac went through on a daily basis.

My father never locked me in a freezer, no he liked more range. He chained me from the ceiling as he beat me raw and watched me scream in agony. So yeah sleeping was impossible.

I looked out the now open window and saw the crescent moon above. The sky was clear and the stars shined like diamonds. My car was out in the front and no one was babysitting… I could leave and never come back. The spell doesn't bind me here, in fact I could have a say in who could leave or come in. it would be easy I could slip through the window, I still had the keys in my pocket.

I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, they didn't deserve this and besides I owe the Hales… they did save my life it's about time I start repaying the favor.

…

**No pov:**

Stiles woke up before any of the other pack members, considering it was only three in the morning that would be expected. He couldn't sleep nor sit still so he got up and went into the den. He was for the most part healed from losing that much energy at one time and his muscles didn't ache as much. As he walked into the den looked for Deaton but the vet wasn't there. With a shrug of his shoulders he went to his car, he had to get ready for this training session. When he reached his car he pulled out a bag full of his clothing (he had to wear more than oversized clothes) his laptop, and a cardboard box. He smiled and began to walk back into the house.

They were in for the time of their lives.

….

Stiles took his bag of clothes and his laptop up to his room. He began to fold and put up the items in the dresser before promptly setting the box on the bed and opening it. He rummaged through the box, he had only managed to grab a few things from his house and what he did grab was his clothes and memories. He saw a photograph that was taken in his last life. He was happy and his dad was still vary accepting of what was going to happen, that he would have to lose his son again. The picture was in a frame so he put it on the bedside table with tears in his eyes.

He came across a scrapbook but put it in the drawers, he didn't think he could handle it at this moment. The wounds still felt new even if they were from almost ten years ago. He dug around in the box and then came across what he was looking for. He went down stairs and began to prepare.

…

When the pack began to wake stiles had already prepared breakfast. The pack walked in with questioning eyes. "you will need your strength and energy, I have to prepare you for a fight with alphas that have been around for a very long time and you will need any and all time to train if you want to win this one with everyone still intact." Stiles stated firmly as everyone began to sit down.

They all looked skeptical even though it smelled delicious; they still didn't know stiles or trust him. Derek took grabbed a plate and soon the rest of the pack followed. Stiles was the last to grab a plate and took the only open seat by Isaac. When stiles took the first bite everyone followed suit and soon the kitchen was filled with approving groans. _Ha these people thought I would poison them. _He thought

"How did you learn to cook this good?" stiles asked around a mouth full of food. Stiles couldn't help the sad smile that had formed on him face

"My mom thought me; my dad was never much of a cook." _Or much a father_ he thought but refrained from saying anything. They all got the picture that it was a sensitive subject and stopped talking.

…

**Stiles:**

It was about thirty minutes into breakfast and I was starting to get impatient, I had finished within ten minutes and peter along with Derek in the first fifteen. They were stalling and I knew it. They were deliberately going slow and it was pissing me off, we were losing sun light.

"Can you please hurry up I need to be able to at least start preparing you." I said as I huffed in irritation. I had already set up the back yard although it wasn't much mainly for Alison.

"We are." Jackson said as he began to giggle with Lydia and the group. That pissed me off.

I opened my mouth but was interrupted by Derek slamming his fist o the table', everyone jumped including me but not because I was afraid, but because that's exactly what my father did. I took a step back but no one seemed to notice.

"You all will get up and meet us outside am I clear." Derek commanded in all of his alpha glory. None of them could get out the door fast enough. I smiled and sent a nod of appreciation his way which he returned.

….

They all got in there positions and began to spar as I sat on the porch steps, allusion and her father doing target practice with the dummies the pack has set up for them. I didn't like the way this was happening, everyone knew the others techniques and there moves.

I had been watching them train and I knew that Scott always aims for the torso and head while peter aimed for the legs to get them on their knees, they make a good paid because they go for both sections of the body and could do a lot of damage if they could just get along with each other.

Jackson always goes for the torso and he leaves his own exposed along with Boyd, who would do the same thing but like peter aims for the legs. Lydia was a pretty good learner and didn't leave anything exposed and seemed to come in at all angles but doesn't work well with others and seems to be over bearing, then there was issac who didn't want to hurt anyone and couldn't take control of anything. Danny who already found and anchor and was quit talented with control, was still antsy about fighting and needed to gain confidence, opposed to Erica who had way to much confidence. Then there is Derek who didn't have much of an opponent due to his alpha status.

The hunters where pretty good with their respected weapon but where severely lacking with anything else.

I huffed in irritation this was going to take a lot more than I originally thought but I had a solution. I stood up which caught the attention of… well everyone. "Okay I want to try something." I said as I started walking over to the group.

…

I pared up Scott and peter (who were not happy about the arrangements), Danny and Erica, Isaac and Lydia, and Boyd and Jackson. I left them with their partner and told them to hold on as I moved on to the hunters, who couldn't participate due to non-healing abilities, and got what I had taken out of my car and placed it on the table that had been placed outside where Alison's crossbow was laid. I unraveled the long piece of thick fabric which held a variety of weapons including throwing stars, knives, and a machete (which they won't need). They were beautifully crafted and vary expensive.

"You are too comfortable with those weapons; you have to be able to use anything, knives if you have to, in order to kill them especially in a tight spot. They are ruthless and they need to be killed. They have caused damage throughout the years and no longer need to live" I said growing dark and more pissed.

"How do you know them?" Lydia huffed. I froze and swallowed the lump that began to form in my throat. "That's none of your business, anyway…" I tried to shake the feeling of eyes on me, they probably smelled my mood change, and continue my speech. "try to teach yourselves and each other, Chris I know your vary skilled in hand to hand but also know a good deal about survival skills, Alison I know your good with weapons. Tomorrow I will see your progress and work with you a bit more." I stated and began to walk back to the wolves.

"Okay this is how it works, you will work together to stop either me or Derek, I have laid out a flag and you will find it together working with each of your weaknesses and making them stronger. You will spread out and try to get the flag or fight off either me or Derek, got it? With a nod they were off.

I smiled at Derek and we were off.

…

The new training went well. Ultimately though it was Scott and peter that won. Everyone was growing and improving nicely, they may not be where they need to be but they were definitely improving themselves, they may actually have a chance if they can keep improving.

Isaac got to gain a bit of control after working and getting fed up with how controlling Lydia was, Erica lost some of the cockiness and Danny gained some after throwing Derek off of Erica's back, Jackson learned to block, and Boyd got the actually aimed for something besides his ankles and gained some quickness, peter and Scott somewhat got along, and Derek got a challenge. Everyone was panting and even the hunters were tired after working for five straight hours. I dismissed them and they all gladly accepted all rushing in except Derek.

He stayed outside and sat on the porch, slouching slightly with his fingers on the bridge of his nose. I looked towards the door and huffed, I sat down next to him. "what's wrong?" I asked innocently.

He looked at me and growled and looked back up "what's wrong is I have been trying to get these kids to listen for years and you come in for five minutes and they obey and not only that but this is working better than anything I have done." He put his head in his hands. "what's wrong is that I am a terrible alpha." He said the last part barley above a whisper.

My eyes were wide. Is this actually what he thinks? "you are probably the best damn alpha I've met, you have saved these kids asses and don't ask so much as a thank you, you look out for them, and more than anything you love them. You are trying but you weren't trained for this. You are an excellent leader." I paused not wanting to get my throat ripped out. "you love these kids and you are a family." I finished lamely.

Derek looked up not hearing any lie in my heart beat and said thanks. He walked through the door but I didn't get up. I watched as the sun begins to set.

_Maybe I can help heal some of these wounds…_ where my last thoughts before I got up and walked into the now nosy house filled with laughter, family, and most of all love.

…

**Hey was that good? please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**So I am loving the response to all of my stories, thank you to everyone sorry this chapter was late but I've been busy writing other things then I had some technical difficulties. Thank you for all being patient with me.**

…

**Stiles:**

It was about a week into training when it happened. I was allowing them to take a break for the rest of the week due to me working them to the bone. It was Saturday and I was on the couch reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I had managed to swipe it from the library without the whole pack just watching me, apparently they still think I will jump at the chance to run. Well I wouldn't leave anyone just high and dry especially the Hale pack.

Anyway, I was sitting there reading when all of a sudden I hear a clank of metal, and then the distinct breaking of glass. I didn't think much of it until I felt my heart rate had sped up and a pull where I was connecting the whole pack to myself. It felt like someone was pulling on a rope hard, I could feel the pull on my heart and it was a horrible pain that shot through my whole body. Without another word I bolted into the kitchen.

I don't know what I was expecting in the kitchen but it definitely wasn't this; I slid into the kitchen to see the whole pack was apparently there, even Peter and Derek, apparently I wasn't the only one who had felt the pull. Isaac was scrunched over trying to get as far away from the crowd as possible. I tuned into my hearing, his heart and breathing were crazy, he was mumbling incoherent words, and his eyes were distant. Panic attack. I knew that Isaac dad was an abuser back in high school but I couldn't say anything due to my own situation.

"Please I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean it please just don't hurt me" Isaac says. He was most likely having a flashback. I knew I should've just leave it alone but I couldn't, the kid did help me out the other night, I did kind of owe him.

Without thinking I rushed forward only to be stopped by an angry alpha.

"Please I can help. Just let me help, or he will black out from lack of oxygen, that's why he is breathing like that." I pleaded.

Without another word he let me go, but I still got many growls from the rest of the pack, somewhere along the line of if you hurt him, and I will rip your throat out. I shrugged them off and made my way to Isaac, gesturing for them to move back. They did as they were told and I set to work.

When I bent down, Isaac automatically tried to shove himself further into the counters, I didn't think it was possible but he did, I thought he would become part it with how much force he was using. Surprisingly he hadn't switched into wolf mode, which was amazing for me, now I wouldn't have to hurt him.

"Please don't hurt me. I-I'll be good I p-promise j-just leave me alone." He stuttered, and I would be lying if my heart didn't break just a little. No I couldn't get attached, help them defeat the alpha pack, then pack up your bags, that was it nothing more, nothing less.

"Isaac you are here, with stiles and your pack, you need to come back, come back to me." I said softly just above a whisper, as to not frighten the boy. I was trying to get him out of the flashback but I was too late.

His breathing and heart rate became shallower and faster, he began looking around frantically as if trying to process the words being said. I didn't think about what I did next.

Before he had a chance to black out I put my hands on his cheeks, ignoring the growls of protest, and began to chant in Latin, soon a spark filled my hands and I began to take away the panic, fear, and pain, and replace it with my calmness. His veins began to turn black as he sucked away all the pain.

It began to burn in his veins like poison and acid all at the same time, the pain began to get too much so I squeezed my eyes shut. I began to hear his heart beat and breathing return to normal.

"Stiles? … Stiles stop I'm ok, I'm ok." Isaac pleaded coming to the realization of what was happening. I didn't care all I could think about was the pain this boy went through and continued to take it away.

It was only when two strong arms carried me away did I stop. I felt light headed, but still tried to walk, that was apparently the worst decision I ever made because as soon as I tried, my vision began to blur and mix together and soon I was falling. I thought I would feel the pain of the floor on my face but I was caught yet again by the same arms that had dragged me away from Isaac. I looked up and saw Derek there worry evident on his face.

"Sorry sour wolf." Was the last thing I was able to say as I blacked out yet again?

I blame them, I never had this problem on my own, but then again I never had people I cared enough about to do this for.

…

When I woke up it was dark, and I was on something soft. It wasn't my bed, no it was a little too small for a bed, a couch? Maybe. I felt movement in the room ad I immediately froze_. Where was I? am I still at the hale house? Have I been captured by the alpha pack again? Am I back at my bastard fathers house? _All these thoughts began to jumble in my mind and my heart began to pound.

A hand lightly touched my shoulder as the light was turned on, I will deny to my dying day that I relaxed and moved into the touch Derek had on my shoulder, and even found it comforting. He looked tired and worn out. I began to examine the room and soon found the whole pack was around the couch (that had been pulled out into a little twin sized bed) and somehow touching me, even peter. Chris was the only one not touching me but in the arm chair right beside me as close as he could get it, and I can see why considering there was no room.

Allusion and Scott where on the floor right beside my bed and they were touching my arm, Boyd and Erica were by my feet intertwined and sort of looked like they had morphed into me, Isaac settled back in, when he was done turning on the lights, and was right beside me on my left and Danny on my right, Jackson and Lydia had occupied my head space, and peter was using my torso as a pillow.

I jerked up, which was a bad idea as my head began to pound and felt as if I hit my head with a jack hammer. Derek pushed me back down gently and I just stared at him wide eyed, this was the first time I had seen him use the gentler side of him. I closed my eyes to block out the pain. I am usually uncomfortable with people touching me, because I have never really known a nice touch. Prison was awful considering I was the youngest and they did like the younger ones but it was still better than my fathers, plus I could defend myself against those assholes, but I let it slide and it actually felt comforting to have someone touching me.

It was different considering I wasn't pack but they were all, dare I say it, having a puppy pile with me, all touching me, all making sure I didn't just slip away in their sleep. And that made me feel a little better, until my brain caught up with me.

_They don't like you it's the spell no one likes you, you will get attached and want to stay but after they are out of danger and then they won't be able to get rid of you fast enough._ I began to think until I heard Derek's voice.

"**STILES**!" he yelled, but not too loud as if not to hurt my ears "stop moving." He said gruffly.

I didn't even realize I had begun to squirm I soon stilled and began to relax. As soon as Derek saw that I wouldn't squirm he let go of my shoulder, I will never admit that it disappointed me a little more than it should have as he walked over to the love seat. I cleared my throat.

"What happened?" I asked, I couldn't remember anything past the dark enveloping me, and Derek's concerning gaze.

"Well you decided to be all hero and take away whatever the hell you took from Isaac that made him calm down." Peter said in that snarky tone, but underneath you could hear the worry. You could see Isaac go scarlet red. Soon everything came back, the pounding of Isaacs's heartbeat, not thinking just wanting to help, help a pack that wasn't even his, that strong feeling to keep him safe, to keep everyone safe, I had never felt that way before. If Isaac would've blacked out, he would've wolfed out and gone straight for the alpha, Derek. I couldn't let that happen I couldn't let Derek get hurt. This feeling is something he definitely needs to bring up with Deaton…

I was brought out of my thought by Erica.

"What did you do anyway? We can take pain away but that… that was different." She said her voice laced with curiosity.

"I took away his pain, his panic. I made sure he wouldn't turn, that he wouldn't hurt any of you. Are you alright Isaac?" I croaked worry lacing my voice

Isaac raised an eyebrow; something I'm sure Derek has taught him and said "dude you are the one that blacked out and you're asking me if I'm ok?" at my blank face he sighed "yes I'm fine stiles, how are you?"

I shrugged and winced, I was in pain from head to toe, but I sure as hell am not going to show it. Apparently I was really horrible at hiding the pain because when Derek walked back over, he put his hands on my head and his veins began to turn black, I tried to push him off but it was no use. The pain began to ebb away and my eyes began to sag. Before I knew it the lights were off and Danny was moving to squeeze with Isaac in the little room they had and Derek took Danny's place by me. I opened my mouth to protest but was stopped by Derek.

"Shut up stiles and go to sleep." He said softly, there was no venom in his words

I didn't have anything to say and no protest would leave my lips. Everyone was silent and Scott clutched me a little tighter in his sleep. And soon I began to drift into a dreamless sleep.

…

When I woke up everyone was still asleep, all still touching me and in the exact same spot as last night, it was like no one moved in their sleep. I was pressed tightly into Derek's warm chest, he was nuzzling my neck and we looked so peaceful. My breath caught in my throat and my heart began to hammer. I had to remind myself that they could hear it so that way I could calm down and not wake anyone. I was panicking not because of the contact but because I actually loved him touching me, I loved the feel of his ripped muscles under my skin, I hadn't felt like this since Kile. Tears began to burn my eyes at the memory.

_I watched as my two adopted sons, joseph and Joshua, along with my little girl, Lizzy, began to run and play in the back yard, my husband Kile came from behind and grabbed my waist and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I smiled, even though this wasn't my true mate I was happy, my mother had come over just the other day to tell me how proud she is of me that I can be happy for a little while, and to revel in this moment, to not let this go. We lived with lived pack in a huge mansion and they all loved me and the children, they knew what I was, they all accepted me. _

_My husband began to swing me in his arms and turn me around. Kile started to swing me in his arms and dance with me. He lightly but a kiss on my lips and told me he loved me._

That was replaced by the newer memory.

_I had been called to a conference in Alabama and kissed my children goodbye, I told Kile I love him and that I would be home soon._

_I was on my way home when I began to feel it, the burning of my pack, of the connections. I was about an hour away and began to drive as fast as possible. I began to hear the screams of my children, of Kile as he told them it would be okay. He told me he loved me one last time knowing I could hear him. Tears poured out my eyes and I drove faster, but not fast enough._

_When I got there the once beautiful mansion was burned to ash along with everyone inside. I hit my knees and let a long painful howl pierce the air. At the scene were the Deucalion and the alpha pack all looking at me, and all smiling._

Derek began to turn, sensing the change in atmosphere he opened his eyes. I smiled at him and he didn't ask, simply got up. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact, but refrained myself.

Soon after everyone woke up and we all were getting prepared for training, we had breakfast and started to file out the door. I would be working with Alison and Chris today with guns, while the others spar, I was still a little weak so I wouldn't be doing much today.

When we arrived outside I set up some targets for them to hit, Chris already being quit skilled with a gun, did very well Alison however not as well. We had gotten about six rounds in when Derek tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around to look at him "someone wants in but I don't know who, he is no threat though just a bata." Derek said calmly. I briefly wondered why he was saying this to me, as if asking for permission, I wasn't his mate nor his equal, if anything I was just bata. I nodded and he allowed the stranger in.

Alison and I got back to work, I helped her with her stance, and she began to get the hang of it. She managed to get to actually hit the paper when a familiar voice began to talk, I froze instantly.

"Is there a problem here?" it said. My eyes narrowed but my mouth stayed opened.

"Stiles?" my father asked as I balled up my fist wanting to take a swing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you to everyone who has been here from the beginning. So sorry about the wait, again finals week and I've been studying and trying to do well on my finals. But hey, I am almost done with school as summer approaches and I will have a lot more time and motivation to write. Thank you for patience. Please read and review.**

…

**Stiles:**

I began to raise my hand, but before I could take a swing, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I briefly looked up to see said owner of the hand was none other than Derek's. I looked around and noticed that the whole pack was looking at me. My dad was noticing the change in my heart rate (as everyone else minus Alisson and Chris). I took a deep breath to try and calm the rising anger.

"What do_ you_ want?" I said gruffly, all too aware of the warmth that was still on my shoulder. It was calming me down, which had never happened before. I have never gotten so angry to the point beyond control. Fear? Yes. My heart has pounded in my ears because of fear, usually having to do with the man in front of me, but never anger.

"Cant a man just see his son?" he replied smoothly, his words sounding sincere but his words didn't mean anything. I cringed at the word son. It didn't mean anything, as soon as I went with him he would lock me in the basement, he would tell me how much of a disappointment I am.

"No, now what do you want." I said softly looking down at the ground. I knew that he couldn't do anything, he couldn't drag me back, but I was still scared to have that be a possibility. I didn't want him to sense how truly afraid I was, so I quickly tried to hide it. Evidently It wasn't enough as I saw the smirk begin to form on his face, but just as quickly as it formed it disappeared.

"Look son, I heard you were back in town so I decided to visit. When I came down I ran into some of my buddies from the police force and they wanted me back, as sheriff so I came back to do precisely that. I heard gun fire and thought someone was hurt. I wasn't expecting you." He said in haste then moved so he could hug me. I quickly moved out of the way, he took the hint and stopped.

_Thank god. _I thought as I felt Derek's hand leave my shoulder. I could still feel its warmth as I tried not to seem to disappointed at the loss of contact.

I looked around the pack; everyone held smiles on their faces. They were probably thinking I just had a lovely reunion with my father and was overjoyed. Only Isaac was left looking angry, he looked as if he wanted to wolf out but restrained himself. He could see past the lies.

For once I was grateful that someone else knew. I was happy that there was a chance that I won't have to relive this over and over again. I have a chance to live a long happy life. I then turned to face my father.

"We were just practicing, you can go now." I said my voice firm and confident. He looked dumfounded for a moment but soon gained composure.

"I wanted you to come home son." He paused to look down at his feet, when he looked up his eyes were moist, lined with fake tears that I had come to know so well. At that everyone tensed.

They all thought I was going to leave, abandon them and leave them high and dry. Well I might if I hadn't come to love each and every one of them. I actually enjoyed spending time with them, and felt the bond begin to strengthen with this pack. I had never felt that with anyone… even Kile. I felt useful, I was healing old wounds… and honestly they were healing mine.

"No, I have a duty and I have to fill it. You got yourself in the woods, find a way out." I said sharply. I looked at his wide eyes and began to walk to the door, not bothering to see if he would listen as I walked inside.

…

I listened for my dad to walk away; the freaky wolf hearing is almost the only thing my has given me in life besides bruises and scares. But he wasn't always like that. Back when my mom was alive he would bake pancakes (basically the only thing he can cook) on Sunday mornings, afterwards we would all go to the park and have a picnic. My mom would laugh and play her guitar. She was gifted in so many things and music was definitely one. My dad would sing horribly in the background, but no matter how badly he sung, we were happy… a family.

My eyes began to water at the memory, right as the pack decided they all wanted to join in the fun. I put my face in my hands and dug my heels into my eyes.

"What was that?" Erica asked tone soft and vulnerable. I looked up at her, my eyes filled with unshed tears which I blinked away. Stiles Stillinski is not weak.

"Well it's the sheriff that wanted to give us a warm greeting and warn us about gun safety… I thought that was obvious?" I tried to laugh it away, when I got no response I sighed.

"Look it's a long story but I am none to found of my father…"I looked around the room. They all, should I say it looked _concerned?_ No they can't be concerned they don't even like me.

The look on their faces was enough for me to know that the answer I gave would not be enough. I huffed out a small laugh.

"I was like Isaac ok, but I didn't have a savior in this life. He wasn't always like that and he understood what we were… what would happen if I…" I cut off not wanting to say the last bit.

"He knew I would come back." I breathed "just couldn't accept it you know. I age a lot faster than you. I stop at about twenty three, twenty four and then just stop aging, I wait to die for someone I haven't met… I just hope they are worth it. Before my mom died I actually died one last time and after I was born she had died…" I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat but kept going, they needed to hear this. "When I was reborn I didn't move to college like you all thought, I was a baby, my dad took me to Florida and that's when he….. You know" I finished. I wasn't going to tell them how she died, why my dad did the things that he did, because in some way they were justified… it was all my fault.

I put my hands back into my hands not wanting to look anyone in the eye. I was ashamed.

"You stayed." Isaac whispered. My head shot up to look up at him and the sideways glance he received was enough for him to know that I didn't understand what he was asking.

"You had an out, you could've left, but you didn't. Why?" Isaac questioned. I looked at him and then to the rest of the group who was now in their respective seat, they all had that same questioning looks on each of their faces.

I huffed again, irritation spreading through my body like a virus. "I wouldn't just leave, you lot need me as much as no one will admit it. You. Need. Me. And I am here till the end. Plus the Hales are good people.

Derek and Peters head shot up. Before they could ask I answered. "Yes I knew the Hales. I knew your ancestors through the ages." A honest smile played on my lips.

"My mother was very good friends of theirs." I said bowing my head, that's when I felt it. While my head was down everyone had gotten up, they all placed a reassuring hand somewhere on my body, even Chris and Alison. We just stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. They had all moved away, but only at arm's length at most, all except Derek. Who still had his hand on my leg. And was so close I could feel his warmth radiating.

My eyes felt heavy, and I wanted to was as if everyone read my mind because they all left. I held in a frown, but before I could give up they all came back in with pillows and blankets, Scott was smiling like a mad man.

We all got on the floor and somehow Derek and I ended up in the middle with the whole pack surrounding us. It was like when I woke up from the black out, everyone was touching and loving each other; my heart began to fill with love and unity that I haven't felt since Kile and my mom.i looked around to see the pack all asleep ,even Derek, before I had time to really process anything my eyes were drooping, but instead of quickly falling to sleep I was grabbed by familiar strong arms that I have come to know as Derek's.

I felt Derek began to nuzzle my neck in his sleep, at first I stiffen at the contact of his skin. Soon I had melted into his touch and warmth. His hands were on my bare (since I had tossed my shirt off to sleep while no one was looking.) and began to pull me closer like I was a life line.

I wasn't complaining, it felt nice to allow someone in, to be able to be this close again. I began to melt into his body.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the warmth that was Derek Hale.

…

Okay I was starting to worry, it had been a whole week since the whole 'my asshole dad is the new sheriff' incident had happened. Everyone was antsy, there had been no sighn of the alpha pack since… well since I had been captured.

No one has left the preserve and everyone was starting to feel crowded and cramped. We were all getting on each others nerves and we needed to go out.

"okay we are getting out of this damn house." I had said one day already reaching for my car keys.

"No. We need to lie low, stay here till they are gone." Derek said not even taking his eyes off of his book. Today was one of those rare days which Derek and I allow them a break. I rolled my eyes. He had already lost this round because I needed a change of scenery, and was willing to fight for it.

"PUPS GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE WE ARE GOING OUT TO DINNER FOR ONCE CAUSE IM TIRED OF COOKING FOR ALL YALLS ASSES!" I yelled. And no one could get down fast enough.

Derek had truly lost.

…

We arrived at the small diner, it was perfect no one really came here and it was maybe a five minute run from the house. We stepped inside and there we had a waitress greet us with a nice smile. She looke well enough. She had a long skinny fram with beautiful blue eyes, and long black hair that reached her waist even tied behind her back. She was beautiful.

She sat us down in a rather large table, I ended up sitting with derek on my left and scott on my right. I couldn't help but smile at the group who were laughing and playing. Everything was great until I noticed the waitess, rose, was checking out derek. I don't know why but I got super pretective and let out a almost soundless growl. The wolves shut up and looked at me with questioning glances. I shifted in my seat and cleared my throat.

Before they could ask anything the bell rang signalling someone had walked in the door. I stiffined instantly as I felt the raw energy that had just happened to walk in. The two new wolves sat down and took there seat in the booth next to ours.

I didn't have to look to know who it was, but I felt eyes on me so I turned around to come face to face with none other than Ethan and Aiden of the alpha pack, teeth still normal but they flashed their red eyes.

Well this just got interesting.

…

**So what do you think? I live for reviews so please tell me what you think? And oohhhhhh a cliff hanger 0.0 hope yall are enjoying yourselves. Please read and review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey sorry for the late update. Summer is here so I can start updating a little bit more, but hey I update on of my stories every couple of days. I've been dealing with family business so yeah. I hope you are enjoying my stories. Please review and tell me what you think,**

**After a long wait here it is.**

…

**No pov:**

Stiles looked at the twins with disgust, he should've knew better than to take the wolves out for dinner, the alpha pack was just waiting for the time to strike. He smirked at the wolves, and soon after their smiles along with their eyes returned to normal, he couldn't say human because these monsters were just that… monsters. They didn't have any sense of compassion in their hearts, none of them, not a single wolf in that god forsaken pack had anything good left in their souls… it had turned black as ash a long time ago.

Without another word stiles got up, chair skidding across the floor, and started to walk over towards the table. Stiles was still smirking and ignoring the baffled looks the pack was sending his way. He sat down at the table and looked straight into the eyes of evil. They looked so confident but he could smell the fear radiating off of them in waves. His smirk disappeared, eyes turning hard and distant.

_Yeah not so confident without the chains blocking my magic._ He thought before allowing his eyes to bleed purple. Ethan and Aiden resisted for all of two seconds, instincts telling them to fight for power, before bearing their necks. I smirked victoriously, allowing the rows of sharp teeth to show while keeping everything else human. Soon all of stiles features returned to normal, he was thankful that hardly anyone came to the diner.

"What do you want wonder twins." He sighed and leaned back in his chair casually as if it was an everyday occurrence to be sitting with the werewolves trying to take your life.

"What we have always wanted." Aiden started, he to leaning back in his chair.

"Power and Derek Hale has it. We want his pack on a platter and then afterwards we will be coming for you." Ethan finished, picking at his nails looking bored. Stiles couldn't help the growl that managed to escape his throat.

"They are under the protection of Genim alexander Stillinski, assigned to them by the authority of decker. You have no right to touch them. If you do so help me I will rip your god damn throat out… with my teeth." He said fiercely standing up.

"And why do you care so much about the hails huh?" Aiden huffed. "I mean it isn't like you have cared much about us." He fake pouted. It took everything stiles had to not punch the blonde in his jaw.

"You know what you did." Stiles spat and began to walk away but soon stopped cold as the next words were said.

"I would look out for Deaton if I were you, it would be a shame if anything were to happen to him." Aiden said and began to smile harshly.

Stiles had heard enough and began to round the group back to the cars, hurrying to get them back to the woods, and to safety.

This suddenly has gotten a lot harder.

…

**Stiles: **

When we finally got outside I let out a let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was safe;Deaton was on his way and was relatively close, because I could hear the roar of his engine. Once he was at the preserve boarders and the alpha let him in I allowed my body to relax.

My eyes stung with tears as I began to think about Kile and the children, I tried not to allow myself to remember. I sat down on a nearby rock just in front of the training posts that was set up. I put my hands in my head and rubbed my face, I soon felt warmth all around my body. I looked up to see the whole pack touching me in some way, comforting me even though they don't realize the reason why I was upset. They cared.

I smiled at them. These people captured me beat me up, but they were the closest friends I have ever had… and it wasn't just the mission that made me want to protect them, it was like instinct. I had to make sure they were safe, I needed it. I had never felt this before; I had never wanted to do this for anyone.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat. I looked up and saw Deaton shuffling from foot to foot looking for something to do or say, it looked weird seeing the usual all-knowing vet search for something to say. Under other circumstances I would've laughed.

"Is there a reason I was called into the woods at." He started before looking down at his watch. "Seven twenty-five at night?" he finished shoulder sagging ever so slightly. At this I stood up and walked over to my old friend, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They are going to come after you, after everything you have done for me, you are a target and you need to stay here I've already talked to Derek and we have a room set up for you. I will not let you leave old friend." I smiled sadly at the memory of what we have been through together, this man saved me when I was nothing to him… you bet your ass I will save him when he means something to me.

Deaton opened his mouth to protest but soon closed it after seeing the concern in my eyes. I smiled victoriously knowing I had won. Deaton smiled and patted my shoulder before we parted ways.

"Okay we need to train." I said and smiled at the groans I received.

…

"Those twos names are Ethan and Aiden, they can merge into a super wolf because being a twin there wolves split in half they literally complete each other. They are extremely powerful and will take two of the betas just to take them down and that's being generous." I sighed as I took my seat on the couch, everyone else in the pack soon followed suite.

"How do you know so much about them?" Erica asked as she began to curl into Boyd kissing and biting his neck while they were on the floor in front of Isaac and Danny. Everyone was curled into their partners except for me, Derek Peter, Deaton, and Chris. It was Lydia and Jackson on the love seat made for two, Scott Alison, with Danny and Isaac on the couch in front of the smaller couch me and Derek where on with peter on the recliner with Chris on the arm (they have been getting closer) and Deaton in a chair he got from the kitchen. Derek and I watched in horror as the couples tried to merge into one. Soon they stopped and their attention on stiles once again, all wanted to know something… anything about his past. He was just so closed off; he built walls sixty feet high and impossible to climb. He didn't want anyone to climb them, to let anyone in. he was worse than Derek in this sense.

"It's nothing." I whispered. This was none of their concern they didn't need that. I felt eyes burning holes into my head. I looked up to find the whole pack looking at me. Obviously hearing the lie in my heart, all except Alison who probably picked up on my lie. Even Deaton was looking at me with those eyes that just screamed _'you haven't told them yet' _I looked down at the floor as if it could give me the answers to life. It wasn't as if I didn't want to tell them, these people make me want to spill my guts out to them, come clean. But I can't, everyone lies these people are only putting up with me because they have to… because it's crucial to their survival.

"Bull shit." Boyd said startling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, he is so quiet that I can literally count on two hands how much I have heard him talk… and that's including high school! My eyes went wide.

"We deserve to know." Lydia said moving her face from Jacksons shoulder.

"They should know Stiles you want them to trust you; you must show a little trust in them." Deaton said calmly. I huffed and just wanted to leave, I stood up only to get knocked back down by Derek. I glared at him which he responded with his usual raised eyebrow. What the hell is up with those eyebrows!

"Please, just tell us." Derek whispered; hand still on my shoulder from when he pushed me back down. I let out an involuntary shudder. I allowed my breathing to return to normal. Everyone was looking at me expectant. Even peter and Chris leaned forward in their seat. I sighed and took a deep calming breath.

"There was a fire." I started knowing it would be hard to talk about. "In my last life, the last one with my mom and a caring dad. I had met someone. His name was Kile Monroe, and we were happy. Kile knew I wouldn't age past twenty three, because he wasn't my true mat, and he was okay with that. Much like you all of the pack lived together, Kile and I decided to adopt two boys joseph and Joshua then a girl named Elizabeth or we called her Lizzy." I paused and took a deep breath. "We were happy, and my mom had come to visit me to tell me to enjoy that. Soon I had to go to some job thing that I can't for the life of me remember what it was… it just isn't important. I was on my way back when I felt it; I was pack so I felt everything. The house was burning down. I tried so hard to get back but I- I was too late. The alpha pack was there waiting for me… smiling at me. Since I had that connection lose I was weak and they took it upon themselves to take me." I took a breath as the horrible memories of what happened next flowed back.

"Deucalion tried to become my true mate and sealing the bond… if you know what I mean." At that their eyes softened. "He wanted the power that came with being my mate, but it's not that simple, there has to be that connection. So they started to beat me bloody, they listened and smiled as I screamed in agony. They burned me, punched me, stabbed me, never allowing death to come… knowing that I would be reborn and they would have to go through all that trouble to get me again. So they called Deaton." I looked over at the vet whose eyes were hard and distant; he was looking at the floor and seemed just to want to forget.

"When my wounds were especially bad they would want him to patch them up, I was jumpy and almost knocked him out. They only fed me once every three days so he gave me food. We soon became friends. The chains they bound me with stopped my magic and they kept the same metal in the bars of my prison cell. So the last time he had come he helped me escape, knocking out the wolves he had to stay there to make sure they didn't suspect he helped."

"So I walked into the woods, a place I felt safe and unharmed, a lace my mom loved. So soon I came up on this huge house in the woods, resident Hales. It was beautiful, but soon I passed out and the next thing I remember is waking up on a mattress. After being tortured for over three years I was more than a little jumpy and I punched your father." I smiled as I looked towards Derek. Peter and Derek's eyes were wide.

"Soon peter over there was rushing in to pull me off of him and then I was restrained I was restrained. They took me in, gave me a place to stay and for the first time in three years I got to see my mom again." I stopped and a tear slide down my cheek. I looked at peter. "I took away that memory when I first saw you in that hospital, Derek wasn't born yet. I thought it best you not know" I answered the unasked question.

"Soon I left again but it was about ten years before the fire. I came back occasionally and after the fire I made it my job to protect the Hales… and I asked especially for you at decker… that's why I am here today. I died pretty quickly after that, drunk driver. And so I was safe from the alpha pack… they needed me alive. so they waited. Waited for me to be born and then ripped my mother's heart out of her chest." I yelled suddenly mad that I allowed that to happen, I allowed myself to die. I COULDVE PROTECTED HER!

"My father blamed me, and then he turned into the monster he was meant to be." I couldn't go any further, it hurt too much and everyone seemed to understand, Isaac especially.

"There" I whispered. "Now you know." I put my face in my hands. I just wanted to sleep but soon I was dragged back down to the floor.

"Isaac and Danny go get blankets from the basement, Erica Boyd get the pillows, Scott and Alison go move the coffee table, everyone else get in position… we are doing a puppy pile." Derek said with just a hint of a smile.

Once everyone was back we all got into our respective spots. Everyone was touching me in some way or another, Deaton went up into his room saying this was a pack thing. When I said that I wasn't pack he just smiled and walked away like he knew something.

Somehow I was pressed up against Derek, but it was nice. I could feel the heat coming off of him in waves. It was comforting and soon I was drowsy and Derek and I were the only ones awake.

"You didn't need to do this by the way." I said trying to stifle a yawn.

"I know." He replied and SMILED. Like a full blown, non-smirk, smile. He kissed my fore head and pulled me close and kissed my forehead. I didn't have time to register this action before I began to drift off into unconsciousness.

…

**So what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? So read and review tell me what you think ;) **

**So I don't want to give too much away but next chapter will include some shirtlessness and touching XD **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**So back to the first story, and I am loving the response. I am enjoying writing this but alas we only have a few more chapters. I'm not sure how many it all depends on what all I feel like adding. Um and I am truly sorry for the late update we um… had a death in the family so I had to take a break. **

**Thank you all for reading so after the delay here it is! XD**

…

**Stiles:**

_The walls started to close in as my breath began to get shallower and shallower. The panic began to climb out of my throat and started to form a bubble of panic. There was no way out of the impending doom my father would unleash upon me._

_My hands were bound so tight it dug into my skin and burned like fire, my feet tied to the columns that kept the basement standing and looked like it as going to crumble at my touch. It was small, not much room for anything, but just the right size for my dad and I apparently and the long table that always seemed to be filled with my dad's 'toys'. _

_I tried to calm myself knowing it would only be worse if I showed him just how afraid I was… just how much his torture seemed to seep into my veins like poison and slowly kill me. Show him the pain he has caused affects me; how his torturous words seemed to carry with me anywhere I went like shallow reminders that no matter how hard I tried I just wasn't good enough._

_I soon heard the footsteps I was so hoping to just escape from, descending from the stairs, each footstep louder than the other. I seemed to flinch, as if it was a normal teenage thing to do when they heard they dad coming down the stairs. As if it was okay to be scared of the one person who is supposed to love you unconditionally. _

"_Well looks like the little flamer is awake." He spit out like acid, as if the words physically hurt him. I didn't say anything, just looked down no sign of emotion on my face, and waited for my punishment._

"_You know stiles." He sighed out walking the short distance towards the stairs. "You used to be a fighter. That's what made this…" he gestured to the whole room, nothing in particular, and smiled wickedly before turning around to the table. I just continued to sit there and closed my eyes, thinking about the man he used to be._

_The man that would push me on the swing, put a band aid on me when I would skin myself when I was off doing something positively stupid, and tuck me in after a long days play. I began to think about all the times I would wake up screaming in agony, remembering all those memories of past lives, and he would wake up to soothe his baby boy back to sleep. This man in front of him was not that man but thinking about the good times helped me get through this experience with minimal screaming. If I screamed he would win… and that couldn't happen. _

"_ALL the more fun." He finished just before turning around with a long knife in hand. The sheriff began to clean off the long weapon before walking over to me and bending down to become eye level with me._

_He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up so that I could see him better only to realize that my eyes were shut._

"_Open your eyes." He said calmly knowing I would obey._

"_Open your god-damn eyes or your time will be doubled in this small room, you fag." _

_Irritation dripping from his words and at this I complied and opened my eyes, not wanting to get beaten twice as bad and just as long. My face was still in the harsh grip of the sheriff and I looked into his eyes to see none of the light that had been there when Claudia Stillinski had been alive. no light that seemed to make him human._

"_I am in control you hear me." He half yelled and half whispered before throwing my head back. I let out an involuntary whisper and he smiled wickedly._

"_Do you understand?" He said in a calm manner before straightening up knife in hand, I nodded showing I understood._

"_SAY IT!" He boomed. I jumped in surprise thinking that was the end of the talking. _

"_You're in control." I mumbled just under a whisper._

"_I. CANT. HEAR. YOU!" The sheriff annunciated each individual word as if I were stupid. And to him I was._

"_You're in control." I stated plainly, louder this time. _

"_Good." he suddenly stopped and I felt a rush of pain go down my stomach. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw a large but not deep gash down my abdomen. Before I had time to register the action I soon felt pain explode on my face and soon realized that he had dropped the knife and was now punching my face._

_It hurt so much but I managed to contain my screams as he continued to pummel my face bloody. _

"_Well this just isn't fun without you screaming now is it?" He purred moving towards the table. I opened my rapidly swelling eyes, even though I had the ability to heal it didn't work when the chains cut off any and all magic I had, and just stared. I knew there was more coming and I knew that I would have more scars littering my body, reminding me of every blow that I have taken through the years. Every scare there to show me just how weak and disgraceful I am._

_The sheriff dropped whatever he was messing with and slammed it down onto the table before making his way back to me. I allowed myself a small smile thinking he had enough with me, when he bent down he smiled and for a split second I thought he had come back from the monster that seemed to be clawing inside of him now. _

_But then I felt pain going from my side, going as slowly as possible as if wanting to let the pain sink in, and up towards my neck on my now naked chest. My shirt torn to pieces and scattered all around the room. I couldn't hold back the surprise yelp that seemed to escape my throat. I looked down to see my dad's claws out and his eyes glowing an ice cold blue, allowing his fangs to poke out. My eyes widened at him in his wolf form._

"_Dad… please. Don't do this. I pleaded trying to get him to stop by squirming in my restraints_

"_You're no son of mine you disgusting little faggot." He spat in my face before lifting his claws and swiping my chest deeply… over and over again. _

_I closed my eyes and let out a pain filled scream, it hurt so much and there was so much pain that seemed to vibrate in my body._

…

I woke up screaming and shaking, fear buzzing in my body. I didn't know where I was… was I back in the basement? Did I do something wrong? I can't do this again I can't go through this anymore. I started to yell as if someone could hear and maybe help, along with trying to get free of the warmth that seemed to encase me. I felt as if there were bodies trapping me.

Soon I felt a weight on my chest along with my arms being pinned down tightly by warm familiar hands. I shook the feeling of comfort, knowing that nothing in this god forsaken basement is comforting and tried to kick the weight away but soon felt strong hands on my feet, I was completely immobilized and helpless.

I heard voices but they all just sounded drowned out and hazy, I was still screaming hoping someone could hear and help. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to drown out the pain… so much pain.

I stopped screaming knowing no one would come; no one would hear the agonizing screams that beckoned for help as it tore out of my throat. Tears began to drip down my face and I whimpered as if it would ward of my father.

"Please." I whispered. "Please not again, I can't do this anymore! I'll be good… I will be good I promise." I begged, I just wanted to be let go.

"Stiles." A very soft whisper came from above me. "Stiles you are all right it's okay everything is okay. Come on stiles you're here at the hale house." The voice said again still very soft and comforting. I knew this voice.

I opened my eyes to see Derek on top of me and Scotty holding my legs. I sniffed and allowed my breathing to return to normal knowing it was just a dream. I looked around and saw the whole pack standing in a tight circle, looking really worried, and then I noticed a long scratch along Erica's check that was beginning to nit back together. I began to open my mouth but was soon stopped by her raised hand.

Scott let go of the tight grip he had on my feet and walked over to Alison, but Derek stayed on top of me as if making sure I wouldn't hurt anyone or myself. I looked at Deaton who was on the stairs and looked overwhelmed with what he had just witnessed.

"You can get off now." I mumbled and sighed in relief once the weight on my chest was gone. I rolled over and soon got to my feet when I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I snapped not wanting to hear anything about what just happened.

"Are you going to explain?" Isaac stated as if it were obvious.

"No, it was a simple nightmare." I drawled out and began to rub my face.

"A simple nightmare doesn't have you clawing at your face." Peter whispers, all sarcasm and sass aside and soon looked like he was relieving some of his own. I just looked at the pack and then to Deaton, I didn't remember hurting myself. Deaton nodded and I went to the mirror that hung up to the wall in the hall. I looked on the side of my face and sure enough I saw five long claw marks on both sides of my face.

I couldn't stand their pitting looks so I high tailed it out of there to the training room.

Maybe a few hours beating the living shit out of some practice dummies will take away the anger.

…

**Derek Pov:**

I watched as stiles all but ran away and I couldn't help but sigh. I walked over to the closest couch and sat down, rubbing my eyes in the ball of my hands. I looked up to see the whole pack looked worried about stiles.

I didn't know why but I felt something towards the boy. I was beginning to trust him and really get attached. If we all get out of the alpha pack situation it will actually be heard to see the kid go.

"What was that about?" Erica breathed. And I just shrugged my shoulder, not wanting to answer verbally.

"He has nightmares about his dad." Deaton whispered and looked as if he wanted to fallow stile but knowing that it was probably for the best that he was left alone.

"Okay everyone its five thirty go back to sleep okay." I commanded wanting everyone to calm down. Everyone was relentless at first but I had managed to convince everyone to lie down. Isaac was visibly shaking and had tear tracks running down his eyes, he buried his face into Danny's shoulder and Danny ran his fingers through the curly locks.

We began to get back into the 'puppy pile' but this time I dragged Isaac to lay with me, knowing the touch of his alpha combined with his mate would soothe the shaking boy. Soon everyone was in some way touching me but I didn't really mind.

Just as it calmed them it had the same effect on me. But no matter how much I tried my mind never seemed to leave the scared boy that had stormed out just moments ago.

…

I woke up and breathed in the scent of the pack. It smelled of closeness and family, something I had longed for since that bitch Kate took everything from me. I was finally given the chance to have it all back. I smiled as Isaac nuzzled into Danny's shoulder and Danny put his head into Isaac's hair, breathing in the scent of his mate.

I looked around the room and took in the sleeping forms of his pack… his family and couldn't help the smile that seemed to take over my face. Everyone was still asleep and comforting there mates as much as possible. Even Chris and Peter had sought out comfort in each other.

I had started to get my way out of the tangle of limbs, trying not to wake anyone. Once I was out of the mess of bodies I made my way towards the training room knowing stiles was most likely still down there.

I still didn't trust him but I did trust him enough not to run away. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall in the den and frowned as it read nine forty five, he had been down there for four hours straight, and ran down the long hallway and down to the training room.

…

I walked into the training room to see a shirtless stiles doing pull ups. Sweat slicked his skin and trailed down on his tattoos. His markings decorated his skin into beautiful swirls that brought out the tight muscles around his abdomen and bicep. Stiles hair stuck to his forehead which only seemed to bring out his whiskey eyes. I looked at his stomach to see three sets of claw marks, one slashed through his chest going down until it came at his waist line the other two on his sides. There were dozens upon dozens of scares that seemed to liter his body and stuck out but it only seemed to make him… beautiful? Yeah that was the only way to describe it.

"Like what you see?" stiles grunted as way of greeting. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded showing that I had heard him, not trusting my voice because yes, I loved what I was seeing.

I began to walk into the room and stiles continued to do pull ups. I don't know what happened but I started to walk towards him and soon I was standing right in front of him but I started to walk towards him and soon I was standing right in front of him. Stiles had stopped doing pull ups, but was still hanging from the bars as if he was going to continue.

My hand slowly came up as if it had a mind of its own and began to trace the swirling designs that painted his smooth skin. I felt as a shudder went up the boy's spine, and I couldn't help but smirked as if it were meant to have that exact effect, still he never moved away or told me to stop so I took that as a sign to continue. Stiles let go of the bars and became eye level with me, it didn't seem to stop me as I continued down the younger boys abdomen and pushed a little closer. I could feel the warmth that seemed to radiate warmth.

Stiles allowed the closeness and Derek couldn't help but wonder how everything had gotten to this point. How had this boy who was spying on us; that at any moment could turn on us and cause damage so catastrophic to my family and I become someone who I considered a friend.

I began to smell faint traces of an odd smell and looked into his eyes to see his pupils blown up into the size of Jupiter. So stiles wanted me just as much as I wanted him? No… no, no, no this couldn't happen. Even as I thought this I couldn't help but still trace the patterns that just seemed to roll on stiles skin, as if it were part of it.

My fingers danced on his skin as I heard the quiet whimper that escaped his throat as I ended at the hem of his jeans, just below his navel. I looked into his eyes seeing just how vulnerable he looked and just how close we had gotten… how where we this close. I cupped his check and said nothing as he instinctively flinched but soon moved into the touch. I went down to kiss him but was soon interrupted by someone clearing there throat.

I stepped back to see peter.

_I swear to god I will kill that man._ I thought but soon smelt guilt and saw peter looking at the scares going down his arms but soon came face to face with me.

"Derek." He said worry seeping into his voice as stiles came to join us. "we have a little problem."

…

**So this is the longest chapter yet as to reward you for all of your patience. Again I was having a hard time with all of the grief and then there was the funeral that my mom needed to attend and I had to worry how she was taking it.**

**Overall it was just really hectic and I have my own unique brand with dealing with things. I hope you are enjoying everything; again this is my very first story. **

**Please read and review just to give me some insight on what you might want to see or if anything needs to be cleared up XD **


End file.
